


Play It Again

by justbygrace



Series: Inspired by Songs [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbygrace/pseuds/justbygrace
Summary: Title & inspiration from the song by the same name by Luke Bryan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is another re-upload in an attempt to organize my fics.

John did not want to hang out with his friends that night. He had so much studying to do -- the end of his final semester of school was rapidly approaching and he needed top marks if he was going to go where he wanted post-graduation. However, Jack had been adamant: yes, you will come; no, I don't want to hear your excuses; yes, it is mandatory; yes, I will hunt you down if you don't show up. 

So here he was, thirty minutes late - fashionably late, Donna, it's called fashionably late - and not in the best of moods. The campfire smoke and the cheap beer and the rocking bass from Owen's truck were doing nothing to help him relax because all he could think about was the sound of sirens and the likelihood that they were all going to be arrested for underage drinking and public disturbance and whatever Zachary Cross Flane was smoking and, really, that was the last thing he needed.

Grumbling to himself about the absolute public nuisances that were his friends, John made his way towards the coolers of alcohol, strongly considering trying to sneak through the woods and hitch a ride home. He had nearly made up his mind to do it (and to hell with the combined anger of Jack and Donna) when he spotted her. Long tan legs swinging off the tailgate, blonde hair teasing her nearly bare shoulders, twirling a plastic cup through her fingers...she positively sparkled and all thoughts of escape were instantly gone.

There was no way she was here on her own, girls - women - like her simply weren't available, but he couldn't help his body from moving in her direction anyway. His opening line wasn't perfect ("Hullo!"), but she graced him with the smile of an angel and asked him if he would mind getting her another drink. Mind? He'd grow the wheat himself if she asked. But he smiled and grabbed her a beer and another for himself and was back at the truck in record time. She smiled again and scooted over and he wasted no time scrambling up and sitting down beside her.

John talked, rambled really because he wasn't Captain of his Debate Team three years running for nothing, and she listened, or at least she smiled and nodded in all the right places and occasionally responded whenever he stopped for breath. He did find out that her name was Rose Tyler and she smiled with her tongue caught between her teeth and her hair smelled like strawberries and vanilla and she frequently bumped her shoulder into his and she laughed in a way that made him want to join in. 

There was music coming from the cab but he wasn't paying much attention to it until the moment Rose's whole face lit up and she hopped off the truck, grabbing John's hand and tugging him to his feet. She was saying things about how this was her favorite song and she'd been waiting for it to come on and how she didn't even know they played it here, but all John could focus on was the fact that she had stepped into his space and his hands were on her and they were moving in what might have been called dancing if there wasn't so much alcohol flowing in their veins.

Somewhere the song ended and the only reason John knew that was because Rose stopped the impromptu dance party by going up on tiptoes to kiss his cheek and said something about wanting it to play again. She stepped backwards out of his embrace, apparently ready to head down to the campfire, and he followed because he distantly realized he would follow her anywhere. Somehow her hand ended up in his, and he wasn't sure if that was him or her but he certainly wasn't going to question it. Surprisingly enough no one else seemed to question it either, though Jack did wink at him and Donna looked as if she suspected him of drugging Rose's drink. 

Later, much later (after he'd sat perfectly still for hours because Rose had decided his lap was more comfortable than the ground, and after she'd fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder, and after a significant amount of the alcohol in his system had drained away due to his excessive focus on making sure certain aspects of himself didn't try to get involved), he drove her home. It was nearly four in the morning, and she was dozing slightly while he searched through the radio stations to find that one perfect song. 

He had just pulled into her driveway when he heard the opening chords. She was sitting up and beaming at him in a moment, one hand going for the volume control and the other to the door handle. John threw the truck in park and hopped out, sprinting around the truck and grabbing her hands. As they spun in ever-widening circles, her smile was brighter than the stars above and he was sure she was the only thing holding him to the earth. When the final notes died out, she went up on her tiptoes to kiss him - on the lips this time - and it was chaste until it wasn't, until her tongue swept over the seam of his lips, and then it was tongues and teeth and bumped noses.

When they finally broke for air he knew his hair was a riot from her fingers and her lips were swollen and they both grinned at each other like fools. For the first time in his life he didn't know what to say, staring down at her and awaiting her cue. She smiled, her hands smoothing down his shirt and coming to rest on his hips before she met his gaze and whispered, "Want to play it again?" He grinned, catching her hand with his and tugging. "Run."


End file.
